Whadda mean sister?
by Mudkip1210
Summary: When Yugi finds out he has a 15 year old sister what happens? Is this girl a duelist? Find out in: Whadda mean sister?


What do you mean sister?

"Hey Joey here's another box!" Yugi called from the attic. Yugi looked on the side of the box. It was labeled "Sister". "Joey come here!" Yugi called. "Yeah what?" Joey called at the 12th step. "Look at this!" Yugi called. Yugi showed Joey the box. "Why don't you open it?" Joey suggested. Yugi open the box and found a note. It read: _Dearest, we need to keep the two apart. I will live as far away as I can get. We will be in Mechanicsville, Virginia and I will raise Yugi's sister. She will go by Sarafina instead of Sara we will also leave this button. It will transport anyone to the front door. Yugi might find this later and that will be a wonderful moment. But for now don't tell Yugi. _"Wow!" Yugi cried. "I have a sister!" Yugi cried. They rooted around for the button and found it after Joey sneezed. Then Yugi pushed it. They were transported to a large, bulky house witch resembled a mansion. They stepped inside and heard a television, a girl, a boy, and a dog's voice. They followed the noise and they found a boy and a girl (who was Sara)playing a game on a Gamecube. "Hi!" Yugi said. The girl turned around to the voice and gave him and Joey a funny look. "How did you get here?" she asked. Then the dog ran up to Yugi and started to lick him. "Get off!" Yugi cried surprised. "Pepper get off Yugi!" the girl cried between laughs. "How do you know my name?" he asked curious. "You're my brother!" she cried in surprise. "Hey Sara?" "What?" "Want to duel?" "Sure!" "2000 each?" "Sure!" The duel started and the boy took the lead. But Sara won by 400 life points. "You only won because I taught you how to use the deck properly." The boy said. "Yeah right Derrick." Sara replied. "Sara? Can we go now?" Yugi asked. "Just a minute!" Sara answered. She picked up a small book, a Gameboy, a backpack, and her wallet. They traveled back to Yugi's home and walked down the stairs. They snuck out and went to the ice cream parlor. "Hey Yugi! Come look at my book." Sara said. Yugi came over a peered into the book. There were many Duel monster cards and Sara pulled one out. It was Dark Magician. "This is my favorite card. I like it because I love magic and magic tricks." "That's my favorite card too!" Yugi said in shock. "Hey Yugi! Let's get Tea and Tristen to meet Sara." For once Joey had a brain. "I'd love to meet your friends!" Sara said in an agreeing tone. They went to the book store and found Tea looking at a ballet book. "Tea." Yugi said. "Oh. Hi Yugi! Who's your friend?" Tea asked. "This is Sara. She is my sister!" Yugi replied happily. "Hi! Do you like dancing?" Tea asked curious. "Yes. I took since I was 3 years old. I'm 15 now." Sara replied interested. "Wow! Have you done anything interesting?" "Yes! I've gone to New York, North Carolina, and Mississippi." "Wow! Have any tips?" "Yes! Always act calm and collected. I guess I'll see you later Tea." Sara cried. "Sara. Do you want to meat Tristen?" Joey asked "Sure!" Sara replied. They went to Tristan's house and they found him walking his dog. "Hi Tristen!" Joey said. "Hi Joey! Who's you're friend?" Tristen asked. "My sister!" Yugi piped up. "I'm Sara!" Sara said looking at Tristen. "You have a sister?" Tristen asked in disbelief. "Yep!" Yugi said "See ya later Tristen!" Joey cried. They walked to Yugi's house. Sara pulled out her deck when they were a hop, skip, and a jump away. "Want to duel?" Sara said pulling up her sleeve. Under it was the 8th millennium item. The millennium bracelet! "Wow! There are 8 millennium items!" Joey cried. "I thought there were 7!" Yugi said before Joey could continue. They went inside and started to duel. Sara won! **1 month later **"Come on Silver!" Yugi cried to their Silver Fang. Sara used the millennium bracelet to make hers and Yugi's Silver fangs real. Silver was Sara's and Fangs was Yugi's. Yugi and Joey were preparing for a surprise birthday party for Sara. Tea agreed to help. She would take Sara to the mall to keep her occupied. Sara walked in to see Silver at the door. "Good afternoon Silver!" Sara said patting her Silver Fang on the head. She walked in and "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. "Let's have cake!" Sara suggested. They walked in the kitchen to find Sara's old friend Derrick and her dog Pepper. "Derrick! Pepper!" Sara said crying with joy. They all ate cake (including Pepper!) and they went to open presents. Sara got duel monster cards, (Joey) 20 dollars (Tristen) a book of dance, (Tea) and the two most valuable presents were a duel disk (Yugi) and a pokeball. (Derrick) "Wow!" Sara exclaimed she dropped the pokeball and out came a Jolteon! "Wow Derrick!" Sara said hugging Derrick. "Jolt Jolteon!" (Hi Mistress Sara!) "Now." Sara said turning to Yugi putting on her duel disk. "You want me to?" Yugi asked. "Yep." Sara replied. "Let's Duel!"


End file.
